Life to Live
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: I guess we've all got our own little quirks, our own little stories of different times again and again...these are theirs. My little tagging thing.


**Summary: I guess we've all got our own little quirks, our own little stories of different times again and again...these are theirs. My little tagging thing.**

_Oh boy. Here we go. I don't particularly like these, but I figured that since they were fun to do, I might as well post them. Just warning you though, they're not that great. _

_Rules: First, you need your iPod or whatever, and put it on shuffle. Then in the time it takes you to listen to the first song, you write a drabble to it, and repeat that for 10 songs all together. When you're done, you chose 5 people to "tag". My 5 will hopefully be people that haven't been tagged, but they might already have been because a lot of people have. Mine are:_

_Pouring.My.Heart.OutxJul_

_wish-upon-a-falling-star_

_I'm a friggin Pokemon master_

_Luvs-Mitchell-Musso_

_ColorsOfTheSky101_

_I'm not quite sure if you have to stay in the same category, so I'm gonna pretend that you don't have to. Have at it, folks!_

_And just a little note, I got tagged twice, so I'm posting two, but I'm tagging the same people, just to let you know...in case you care...which you probably don't...just read._

_..._

**Life to Live**

1. One Day At A Time: The Jonas Brothers

Miley trudged into her house, feeling more defeated then ever. Ignoring the calls of her father, she headed up to her room to finish up her homework.

She fell onto her fluffy bed in exhaustion. Nothing made much sense anymore to her. Ever since he left, ever since...she couldn't think of anything but him. Even though it was as if he'd never existed, she loved him more then ever. She missed him much more then she'd ever missed anything in her life. And as much as she tried to stop the dull, ever present thud in her chest, she couldn't not miss him.

Miley ran her long fingers through her brown hair and heaved a sigh. She hoped he missed her too, because she couldn't stand to be away from him.

Because she loved him.

She sat up and opened her eyes before heading downstairs to eat dinner and pretend that she was fine. She had to.

So she took it all one day at a time.

Girlfriend: Marie Digby

"I'm flattered Jake, really. You'd be such a great boyfriend, and I really do like you. But...I just can't belong to anyone else. I've got a lot of figuring out to do right now. I need to figure out myself at the moment. I just can't be a girlfriend." Miley explained. He opened his mouth in protest, but she held up her hand.

"Please."

And she walked away.

Miley spent the night wishing that his arms were wrapped around her. She imagined that he was beside her, that he was hers. But she just couldn't be his.

She was an independent person, and she couldn't ever let that up. Not even for Jake Ryan.

First Time: Lifehouse

He held her close in his arms. He breathed in the scent that her hair was constantly emitting. He closed his eyes, and let his breath out.

He and she were both looking for something that they were scared to find. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to love her, and now that he had it, he was scared to death. He didn't want to go there, didn't want to be hurt. He didn't want to hurt her. But he saw something in her, something amazing that was deeper then just the surface. It seemed wrong to him, but he felt inside that it was right.

He knew that the two of them were plunged somewhere into the deep unknown. He knew that they might not ever surface again, but he didn't want to.

Because for the first time, he was in love.

For Reasons Unknown: The Killers

She looked down at the drink in his hands. He sat just one stool over from her at the bar, even though she wasn't sure how they ended up there, at the same place. She hadn't seen him in years, but she guessed destiny was just kind.

For some reason unknown, she scooted over to the other stool.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

She could tell he thought they might go back.

"We can't go back, Jake. There's nothing we can do. I'm just not the same. My heart doesn't beat the same way it used to. My lips don't kiss the same way, my eyes don't recognize you. It's all different now."

He looked at her. She looked kind of older, a little colder.

"My heart doesn't beat the same, my eyes don't see you anymore, my lips don't kiss the way they used to." he whispered under his breath, even though she still heard him. The brunette looked up at him.

"For reasons unknown." she clarified.

"For reasons unknown." he nodded.

And their lips collided against each other without a second thought.

Fool: Marie Digby

She knew she wasn't the only one.

She couldn't be.

She collapsed onto her bed at three a.m., knowing that the next day would be the same. She breathed rapidly, crashing her lips against his once more. She tried to tell him no, tried to say she would give him up...but she couldn't.

And she fell asleep in his arms.

Every night she found herself at his door, just like any other night. She would easily give in when he would call her, telling her to head over. It wasn't something she ever questioned, because she just couldn't. She would wake up in Jake's arms in his bed in Room 804, at the end of the apartment hall.

The nights she couldn't go, she dreamt of going and missed him even more.

But she wasn't the only one.

Miley Stewart was not the only one who fell in love with a fool.

Space Travel: Yellowcard

Jake Ryan ran a tired hand through his dull blond hair. It was another day, another night spent alone in his bed. A small, but loud voice entered into his thoughts, screaming at him to get up and go out because she doesn't care whether or not he was dead or alive.

But he couldn't because she was amazing. She always took him for such a ride, always made him feel like he was flying. She moved like beams of light, so quickly so gracefully. And yet, she just didn't care.

So he created his own small planet where he could travel to because he'd been traveling space, going nowhere for much too long. He would go to his planet because she was far away...for now.

Lovely Tonight: Joshua Radin

"You look so lovely." he whispered to the woman sitting across from him. Miley blushed. Jake smiled.

"I know you're scared, love, but I want you to know that I love you more then anything. Those words are one promise I will never break. You are honestly the last thing I thought I would never live without. I thought I would end up falling in love with someone who would worship at my feet, but you never did. It was then I knew how unique you were, then that I fell in love with you. And you never cease to surprise me." Jake stood from his chair before kneeling on one knee.

"All my life I had nowhere to belong, all my life I needed you but didn't know it. I need you for eternity. Marry me?"

Tears streamed down the brunette's face as she nodded a yes, and he slipped the ring onto her slim, shaking finger.

She truly did look lovely tonight.

11:11 p.m.: The All-American Rejects

He ran rapidly through the empty streets. He could picture her house, the one he the day before in a blind rage. He hoped she was still there, but when he got there...

The windows bid him goodbye, the doors shut on him. This was his last chance to find her, last chance to fix his mistakes that he could never take back. He ran into her empty house, screaming for her up the blank staircase. Her voice echoed back at him.

But she couldn't be gone, this was his last chance!

And yet, as he slid his body to the barren floor, he knew he'd missed her and she was gone.

Fly: The Wilkinson's

Miley sat idly on the cool park bench, watching him run through the field with a couple other guys. She smiled softly to herself. She always knew that her mom would watch over her, but she never dreamed it would end up being in this sort of way, that she would send someone to. He was the epitome of perfect, her everything. He was an angel, even though she'd never seen him fly.

The next morning, she woke up and kissed her husband.

"Morning, babe." she whispered. He beamed.

"Good morning."

They spent the day together, never leaving each other's sides. She hadn't believed much in angels, even if she knew there might be one, but the second he kissed her, she knew he was one.

_Jake Ryan in an angel_, Miley decided as she watched him fall asleep that night,_ even if I've never seen him fly. _

ABC: The Jackson 5

"It's not that simple, Jake Ryan." Miley spat as she glared at him. Love was not that simple. You can't walk up to someone and immediately know you love them. It takes time and patience.

"Love is as simple as ABC, as 123. It's just you and me, girl. It's that easy. I love you." he explained. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." and she walked away.

He would not give up.

"It's simple! You'll see!"

"Shut up, Ryan!" she screamed after him.

"I love you Miley Stewart, simple as ABC, and one day, you'll see that you love me too!"

"Ugh!" she yelled, exasperation in her tone.

He smirked.

Simple as 123.

...

_There it tis be._

_Review?_

_-Lani_


End file.
